


Spooning

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Spooning, check the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Loki likes being the little spoon - not that he would ever admit it.---Cross-posted on Tumblr as a submission to an imagine blog (link in Notes)





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> So I submitted this to an imagine blog and I thought I'd upload it here, as well. It was inspired by an imagine.  
> If the person who wrote the imagine that inspired this doesn't want it on AO3, let me know, And check out the blog I submitted it to. It's a pretty great blog. The original imagine is linked in the submission. (Links never work for me so you have to copy and paste it, sorry).  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/186307408058/spooning  
> Enjoy ^^

The wind was howling around the tower as you slowly approached Loki’s room. The two of you were in a relationship and so you figured it was a good idea to sneak into his bed with him. You had expected him to be reading but to your surprise he seemed to be asleep already, lying on his side, facing the window and away from you. Smiling to yourself, you carefully climbed into the bed with him and inched closer to him.

You were in a cuddly mood but with Loki turned away from you, all you could really do was spoon him. That was exactly what you did. You inched closer until his back was pressed against your chest and then wrapped your arm around, pulling him close.

That was when you realised he was awake, as his body stiffened and his hand came up to rest on top of yours. “If it isn’t my little dove. What brought you here tonight?”

“I was in the mood to be close to you.” You whispered, nuzzling his neck. “The storm is raging outside and I wanted some comfort.”

“So fear brought you here?”

“Not exactly. It’s just loud.” You pressed a kiss to his neck. “Am I allowed to stay?”

“Always.” He whispered. “Would you like me to turn around?”

“No, I actually like the idea of spooning you.” A chuckle left your lips. “Do you like the idea, sweetheart?”

“If it pleases you, then I have no objection.”

You smiled and nuzzled back into his neck, grinning when noticed him blushing a little. Loki didn’t say anything else and simply intertwined his fingers with yours, holding the hand you had placed on his chest.

—

After this instance, you had taken quite a liking to being the big spoon when the two of you cuddled. Thus, you took it upon yourself to always initiate cuddling so you could spoon Loki. You did just that one evening when everyone else had left the tower and you were lying on your bed, watching TV. As soon as you heard Loki enter, you turned onto your side, patting the space in front of you.

“Will you join me?”

He turned to you and nodded a little. “Shall I lie in front of you so you can embrace me from behind as you did a few days ago?”

“Yes.” You grinned. “Would you be my little spoon?”

Loki eyed you for a second before nodding. “If my little dove demands it of me, I shall do it.” He joked and lied down on the bed with you.

You immediately embraced him from behind, kissing his neck. “Thank you, Loki. I really like holding you.”

He merely nodded, not speaking a word. You eyed him for a second before slowly rubbing his chest, cuddling closer to him. To your surprise, he relaxed and in a seemingly subconscious act decided to cuddle back against your chest. A smile spread on your lips at the realisation that was enjoying this just as much as you were.

You desperately wanted to ask him if he liked being your little spoon but you were scared that he would get mad or leave. So you simply held him a little tighter, still rubbing his chest and occasionally kissing his neck while your movie played on in the background, completely forgotten.

Apparently, the two of you fell asleep like that because you woke up the next day, still in the same position. Neither of you had moved. You tried to push yourself up but Loki had a death grip on the arm that you had wrapped around him. Resigning yourself to your fate, you let yourself flop back down behind Loki, holding him against your chest.

It took another twenty minutes for Loki to wake up. You noticed the change in his breathing and the slight shift in his body movements. Even though you could tell all of this because you had slept next to him for months now, you still felt a little weird for being so observant of his body language.

“Good morning, love.” You whispered quietly.

Loki turned his head a little to look at you. “Good morning, my dove. We must have fallen asleep in this position last night.”

“Yes, but I don’t mind.” You smiled at him. “I like cuddling with you. And I love being your big spoon.”

“Big spoon?” He asked, seeming a little confused. “Is that what you call the position we were in?”

“That’s spooning and the big spoon holds the little spoon.” You chuckled. “And you were my little spoon.”

“Because you asked me to be your little spoon. I could never say no to you.” He turned his head back away from you, settling against the pillow.

A smirk spread across your face. “Oh, so you don’t like being my little spoon? Is that why you cuddled back into me last night?”

“I am not particularly fond of it.” Loki said nonchalantly. “But if you wish for me to be your little spoon, of course, I will oblige and when we are in this position, I may as well get comfortable.”

Loki was still denying that he liked this position and for some reason, you were not having it. You were going to get him to admit it. Slowly, you took your arm from around him, turning onto your back.

“Alright then. If you don’t like spooning, then I will not spoon you anymore.” You shrugged, pulling the blanket over your body. “It’s only six in the morning. Should we sleep some more?”

You looked over at Loki and saw him nodding. Before settling down, you pulled the blanket over him, as well. You heard him give a quiet ‘thank you’ and then closed your eyes. A few minutes passed with the two of you just lying there, you on your back and Loki with his back to you.

Finally, he cracked and you were relieved because you were close to giving up on getting a confession from him and simply cuddling back to him.

“I must be honest with you, my dove.” He began. “I may enjoy being your ‘little spoon’ as you call it.”

“You do?”

“Do not mock me, (Y/N).” He hissed quietly. “Now would you please embrace me again so we may both go back to sleep?”

“Alright.” You chuckled and turned around, spooning him again. “You know, there is no shame in liking to be the little spoon. Everyone wants to be the little spoon once in a while because it makes you feel protected and loved. If you want to be my little spoon, just ask for it or indicate it. I will gladly spoon you without any mockery.”

“Will you be quiet so I can enjoy this?”

He was trying to sound irritated but in reality, he was quite relieved about the fact that you would not mock him because he enjoyed being held by you. You smiled and kissed his neck, glad that Loki was enjoying this.

You chuckled a little at his question. “Of course. Enjoy this all you want, love.”

“I intend to do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Again if the author of the imagine that this was inspired by doesn't want it here, tell me.  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed and want to.  
> See you ^^


End file.
